The misadventures of Canada's little Quebec
by mlpnkobnhjui
Summary: DISCONTINUED, I might finsh this one day...


**Okay, so this is the first time I've done a fan fiction before. Basically it starts out when Canada decides to bring his little brother Quebec to one of the allies meetings and goes from there. I hope you enjoy reading!**

**WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

"Alright, I'm tired of fighting you" sighed my older brother Canada, "You can come to the meeting as long as you behave, understand?" I pumped my fist in the air and exclaimed "yes!" I hurried over to my brother and gave him one of my rare hugs, (well rare for him anyway). He was finally letting me go to one of the allies meetings, I couldn't wait!

My name is Antoine Williams, but most people call me Tony, if they bother to use my human name. I represent the Province of Quebec in Canada. I once tried to break away from Canada, but now I'm just content with teasing my shy older brother. I'm independent, loud, and a little annoying at times, but you're just going to have to deal with it! I'm a little on the short side, of course that's only because brother always keeps a watchful eye on me. He thinks I'll get myself hurt because I'm so mischievous, and I believe he still thinks I want to break away from him. I have long copper colored hair that always hangs in my face, and piercing green eyes. My usual attire consists of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pull over blue jacket. This was what I was wearing to the allies meeting.

I hurried along side my brother, keeping close enough so that I wouldn't get lost, but far enough away so that I looked independent. I could easily defend my people without brother's help, we do make the most maple syrup out of any other Province or Territory! That I was very proud of, because everyone in our family seemed to eat maple syrup for every meal.

To be honest, I've never been to an allies meeting before. Usually brother brings Ontario (I like to call him Tory) with him to the meetings. Tory has always been the favorite. It's just not fair, I'm the oldest, I should go! He is only the second oldest.

I don't have a very good relationship with Tory as you can by now guess. Out of my eleven other brothers, he is by far the most annoying. I had big brother all to myself until Tory showed up.

The corridor seemed to stretch on forever, the off-white paint was the continuous background to multiple light oaken brown doors along the hallway. The floor was a similar color of brown as it was also made of wood. "Are we there yet?" I complained as I crossed my arms across my chest "This hallway is too long, where are we going, Narnia?" I wasn't complaining because I was tired, it was mostly to get my brother to say something. When it came to talking, brother's mouth seemed to be glued together with super glue. "I told you we are almost there, stop complaining or I won't bring you next time." came my brother's whisper. At the mention of me maybe attending another meeting, my mouth quickly shut tight.

Brother hadn't been lying, we were soon at the entrance to the meeting room. It was the very last door at the end of the hall. Although it was made of wood, it was darker than the other doors we had passed, maybe it was made of mahogany? It also looked more worn than the other doors, almost as if many hands had pushed open that same door over and over again for centuries. Brother slowly pushed open the door and walked inside. I quickly scrambled behind him.

When brother walked in, America imminently looked toward the door and his already smiling face got bigger as he yelled "Yo Canada! What took you so long bro?" He came over and stood next to brother when he noticed me standing off to the side staring at the other countries. America whispered to Canada(which was very hard for the loud American) "who's your little friend over there?" I turned around to face him and yelled "Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" I put my hands on my hips and continued to say "I happen to be the Province of Quebec, I'm the oldest, smartest, strongest, and second largest Province (or Territory for that matter) in all of Canada!" America started to laugh his signature laugh, which startled me because it sounded like a child's laugh.

"Well his personality doesn't resemble you at all Canada!" said America "In fact, he doesn't really look like you either, look he has a hair sticking up like me!" I glared at him and retorted " I do not!" One of my hairs did resemble America's Nantucket (that's what his sticking up piece of hair represents), but it stuck out more to the side, not straight up. That piece of hair represented the Gaspe Peninsula.

By this time the other countries had noticed me. Russia was towards the back of the room, holding his usual lead water pipe and staring at me. China was also in the back, but closer than Russia and more to my left. He had a bored look on his face, apparently not interested in the western countries commotion. He was probably used to their squabbles by now. France was to my right, his boots on the table as he intently watched our conversation. Each were sitting at the table in the middle of the room.

Then France blurted out "Am I right in assuming that he also doesn't speak like his brother?" he paused for a moment before continuing with "_Parlez-vous Français_?" (do you speak French?) I answered with a simple "_oui_" (yes) France started to smile and said "I knew you were the French speaking providence, _mon petit lapin_" (my little rabbit) I stared at him defiantly and replied "A rabbit? Are saying that I'm soft? If you are I will personally tear your eyes out you _zool grenouille_!"(frog)

"He is very interesting indeed" Inserted Russia "Maybe you would like to visit my country sometime, Da? I think you would get along quite well with Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia." He then stared off into the distance and seemed to think about the three countries he just named as a smirk crossed his face. I was so glad that I wasn't inside his mind right then, who knows what he was thinking? Brother then whispered in my ear "Stay away from Russia, eh? I don't want you to get hurt." I told him "I can take care of myself." I worried glance showed on brother's face.

China finally decided to see what the commotion was about and turned to meet my eyes. He smiled instantly and said "awwww, he's so cute!" then promptly proceeded to give me a hug, although my head was only as high as his chest. I was surprised at first to find basically a stranger give me a hug, but it felt warm and inviting so I hugged back. China hugged me much tighter then I remember brother ever hugging me, and I can honestly say I prefer it that way. I couldn't breathe! Canada was probably filled with jealousy now at having to share me, even though he would never show it. "Alright I think that's enough, can we start the meeting now?" I heard my brother say.

France said "Why don't you give everyone a hug _petit lapin_?" (little rabbit) America quickly put in "NO, you'll only scare the little guy" America pulled me out of china's hands and gave me a hug as well. He then looked down into my face as I looked up and he said "Right Quebec?" I of course said "I can handle that frog all by myself, you don't need to protect me." France, annoyed by the insult replied "Of course he doesn't mind my hugs, we speak the same language, no?" France stepped forward but was too slow. America scooped me up and lifted me over his left shoulder. America then ran around the room laughing and shouting "I'll save you princess because I'm the hero!" while I shouted "Let me down you git! I can handle myself!" and France trailed right behind America, trying to keep up with larger nation.

"America please stop…" Pleaded brother. America stopped in front of Canada and set me down thankfully. I yelled "What did you do that for you enervant Americain!" (annoying American) America paused at the insult and said "I think he sounds more like England, don't you? Without the British accent of course, eh?"

Just then the door opened and a familiar face walked in, England. He imminently said "Who sounds like me?" He then noticed me as I stood next to Canada. "And who might this young lad be? I assume that they were talking about you a second ago?" He got closer as my heart started beating faster and the air started to feel heavier. He thrush out his hand and introduced himself "I'm England by the way, It's nice to meet you." My head felt dizzy as replied "I-I-I…" I ran behind my brother and hid under his jacket.

I heard America say "England, how many times have I told you to stop scaring children!" England yelled back "I didn't do it on purpose you git!" America just laughed and said "I bet he was scared of your face, your worse then France" while France let out a very offended "dites donc!" (hey now!) The only thing I could hear after that was choking noises. I peeked out form under brother's jacket to see England choking America, rather harshly. England screamed " Don't you dare put me into the same category as that frog! I taught you better than this you ungrateful twat!"

I still remember the first time I meet England….

**I had a lot of fun writing this! Now I will beg you to please review, It doesn't have to be long, anything is great! I guess that's all, PEACE 3**

**P.S. I would like to put that, yes I know there is difference between French and Canadian/Quebec French, and please tell me if there is a mistake. I would really appreciate your help. Well I hope I haven't embarrassed myself too much by my lack of knowledge.**

**-mlpnkobnhjui :D**


End file.
